


Adventurer's Log

by Ghostthehuffle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, How to use a fire extinguisher, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Legacy Heroes, Loads of sadness, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Other, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, sin eater as a friend, wheelchair revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostthehuffle/pseuds/Ghostthehuffle
Summary: Writings from the Tumblr: FFXIV write2019. Prompts tell tales from side characters like Calaxe the reborn ex Kingsglaive, the curious Amber and a few others.Please beware these are raw chapters with loads of mistakes. I will post as many of the prompts as possible and they are out of order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Calaxe experiencing haunting images from er past, but Papalymo is always ready to help a fellow guild member. 
> 
> First Prompt: Pre A Realm reborn material  
Disclaimer: some Kingsglaive (2016) spoilers

Her memory recalled the turn of events that lead to her demise. Revolving around a simple mission with the local hunters that turned haywire with the presence of enemy soldiers. During the investigation, they were faced by the notorious General Glauca from the Niflheim Empire. He struck them down with no remorse but at the sight of her form, a soldier gazing into the eyes of her general…

“Calaxe, thoust alright?” Her eyes filled back with life, her ears flickered at the voice calling out to her from the shadows at the edge of her consciousness. Her eyes blinked a few times before meeting a pair of blue ones to staring back at her. She kept her gaze focus on him, his doing the same in return. Once she gained her composure she gently nodded. Papalymo came close, his short legs moving with a swiftness beyond his size. She looked around her current area, forgetting why she even came to the storage area of the waking sands.

“Sorry just a headache.” She shook her head, trying to visibly shake off the thoughts that ran through her head. Papalymo tilts his head from side to side, watching her features and sneaking a peak at her aether (though rude of him he believed). She gave a warm smile to the lalafell before grabbing a random object. “Sorry once more, you know having warm weather and all does make it worse.”

  
“And an empty ink pot is going to help how so?” Her green eyes flickered to the dusty ink holder in her hand.

  
“Um...Yda needed a container…” Awkward silence settled between the two as they look at each other, both with knowledge that the ink bottle didn’t do a damn thing.  
Her shoulders sag, giving out a loud sigh leaving her mouth as she put the innocent pot down.

“Sorry...for the third time. If you came to ask, I’m afraid I don't recall. I know I was not being productive in the slightest.”

He stood quiet allowing her to figure out her ongoing words before commenting. “Your memories came rushing back?”

  
“Right on the dot.” She smirked, arms crossed as she chuckled. “How easy must I be to read if in only a few months you can tell my thoughts.”

  
“While your face does give away much your latest additions give far more away. Even though you hate them, they are most helpful in your ability to adapt to this world.” While pointing at her new found cat ears and tail did such things. It was much easier back in her home world where she only don human features. “That is besides the point. Helping you come to terms with your memories comes first. Some relief may come if you talk about it. You are not alone, your comrades within the guild are by your side..”  
She shook her head.

  
“You know we have faced many dangers as hunters and you know my memories in full detail. We have talked about this dozens of times over, but the memories still they come. My final experiences before cold embrace of death consumed me. I thought I was lost until I was given aid by our guild master. I’ve had these flashbacks many times and dealt with them fine but...each time they return it’s….it’s like the fear refreshes itself. This recurring nightmare gnaws at me and fills me with the same dreadful feeling over and over again.”

Papalymo nods his head in understanding, knowing how far she has come from her first days with the guild after her resurrection. Compared to those days, Calaxe improves at a steady rate. He takes extra time to pull a stepping ladder from the corner of the room and places a box on top of it, too. He did all this so he could look Calaxe in her eyes.

“Facing death is by no means easy for anyone. Those shouldn’t be memories that you get over. You have faced a death experience, which has latched onto your mind to fashion these memories. Whether or not you like how I'm wording it I will continue to tell you the truth of your circumstances. You have one of two choices, let this memory consume and drive you to be terrified for the rest of your life, or face it like the strong miqo'te woman I know you to be. You know I'm more than correct. Axe”

  
Calaxe eyes focus on his, his visage fills her vision due to the short distance separating them. She takes in this intense gaze, his presence had become a familiar comfort. His help along with others from the guild, aided her come to terms with herself over the months.

After pausing Papalymo continued,“ You were struck down by someone you look up to. His heart was filled with a voracious longing for power and it was too strong to differ friend from foe. Axe do not seek more understanding beyond this because it is out of you hands. Just focus on living for now. It is a blessing that is ill advised for one to waste.”

Finishing his words, he reaches up to give comfort to his friend. Her neck leaned down and lets his hand gently touch her cheek while placing her hand over his. They both smile simultaneously all the while the headache that plaque not even moments before fades away, at least for now.


	2. A Sin eater Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minifila wants to help anyway possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Bargain.  
When the Exarch can't aim for shit, someone's gotta start the ball rolling.

Minfila attempted to keep cool. Her sweaty hands losing its grip on the weaved sandwich basket, nerves making it difficult to knock on Amber’s door.  
“I can’t, this is stupid” Her foot took a quick step, body following. She only made a few steps until the creek of the door stopped her. She abruptly stopped, clutching the basket to her chest as she closed her eyes tightly.

“Minfila?” the owner of the voice asked, overlooking her current state. She looked over, her body shifted just enough to see the one she was after. Amber’s ears stood up concerning how she was acting. They slowly eased up reverting to their normal state before asking again. “Everything alright?” she looked her over, checking to see if she was hurt or carried any distrest. She shook her head, completely turning herself around to face her.

“I-i um...thought you might be hungry.s-s-so I made uh, well might have brought some sandwiches.” Her poor nervous state making it near impossible to properly speak to her. “But I did make the waffles. And with peanut butter like how you like them!”

The miqo’te could only stand there, she blinks a few times as she tried to register everything the young girl was babbling out. Her eyes bounced between her to the woven box and then back up to her. The poor girl must’ve felt so embarrassed by what was transpiring, nor her reaction providing any aid to the shaken girl. Her eyes linked with hers before extending both arms out to her, wide enough to grant a comforting hug.  
Minfila looked at her, confused as to why she wasn't saying anything. She fixed her eyes on her arms while her grip on the box loosen up. Her mouth dried with confusion produced no questions, but received one in its place.  
“How long did you find out?” Minfila snapped her face upward, her blond bangs shifting with her head movement.

“After we went to IlMheg. Your aether was acting a bit odd, but I thought nothing of it. It...it wasn’t until you fought the General from Eulmore and Ran’jit’s surprised attack did I realize the root cause.”  
Amber looked around, checking to see if any person was near before gently taking ahold of her upper arm and leading her into her room. Once the doors were closed she invited her to the table, taking a seat on one of the two empty chairs. Minfila followed her lead, placing the basket on the table before taking a seat.  
“It’s been a while since I was attacked, that’s how ‘I gained its power’. I was out in Lakeland with a few young soldiers when we were attacked by sin eaters. I shield them from an oncoming attack, taking the hit...but then something happened.” She looked at the ceiling, recalling the following strange details. “When I tried attacking it back...it wasn’t my normal firearms but another sin eater.”

For the rest of the evening she explained further, detailing the crystarium soldiers losing any recollection of the event, dealing with the sin eaters powers and worrying about anyone finding out what she held.  
As the night came Minfila fell to her tiredness, resting her head in Amber’s lap as said feline stroke her long blonde hair. They moved from the chair to her bed, more room to allow the young girl to rest properly and with stretching space. The creek of the door softly rang out as a new figure came into Amber’s private room. She kept her focus on the girl, already knowing who came.

  
“How did the meeting go?” she rose her head, giving her visual attention once she had the little girl firmly in her arms. Her gaze upon her summoner did make the said figure a tad nervous. He always was like that when approached, but also carried the warmest heart she’s ever bore witness to.

The exarch cleared his throat, his normal hand patting his chest at the same time. “Pray went well, more of a recollection of the fallen Lightwardens. Moreover I had intended to pay a visit to Minfila but news tracked that she was acting a bit odd." He came closer overlooking her sleeping state. "the residents detailed me that she was running around the marketplace, arms filled to the brink of various picnic food. One of the guards was asked the location of your room so here I am now.” The empty basket tipped over on the lone table gave its proof.

“It was incredibly sweet of her, such a sweet thing she is really sweet.” she looked down at the sleeping girl. “She asked you know.”

“About the-” She nodded.

“My encounter with Eulmore’s general and Ran’jit gave it away” her eyes widen a bit quickly covering her mouth with her elbow as she coughed. A few heavy coughs later she pulled her elbow away, bright white silvia adorn her grey long sleeve.

“How are you faring?” He inched closer, taking care to not wake the oracle.

“Well, just the little nips here and there.” Her grip on Minfila tighten as she held her closer. “She’s just a little girl, doesn’t know anything of the world or what it means to act her age.” He came to a silent stop, his shield eyes focused on the two. He knew what she meant, her purpose and reasoning in why she keeps her sin eater powers covered.

A bargain. The oracle to remain a child and an older adventurer to take in the sin eaters heavy burden in exchange. She was no warrior of light as the legend depicts, but that didn’t matter to the miqo’te. He did try to change her mind, telling her of the heavy consequences it had to do such a thing, the risk that the power of the sin eater would overtake her. But she didn’t care, Amber never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter idea came from something Minifila said in Ilmheg. According to her if the Exarch failed to summon WOL, she would be the one to go against the Lightwardens. That made me soooo mad, she's like 15/16 and doesn't know anything about the world. So I brought Amber in, oc of mines, and made her take on the pain and suffering...cause I can.


	3. Losing Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of friends settle down after a successful mission complete, but the Manderville boy never rests especially if food is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Lost
> 
> Decided to play around with the young Manderville (his parents being too wacky to manage something short), his assistant and Calaxe as they tried to get stuff for food.

With another case closed the trio headed to the market strip of Ul’dah. They began their search for ingredients to make Calaxe’s famous Katsu curry along with a few sweets for a job well done.  
As the night retreated the citizens home the foot traffic was near dead. Calaxe marked off items on the list, making fast work on gathering the required stuff. Nashu double checked the items while Hildbrand did the gentlemanly honor of carrying bulky items -she was making a lot on his request. 

“Do you want any specific fruit for the pancakes?” she called over her shoulder, inspecting the mass variety the fruit vendor had. Both came over, looking over the selection and thinking on the one...or two or three. 

“We had apples the last time, before that mixed berries.” She thought long and hard. “How about peaches?!” she rang excitedly, arms jumping in the air. Cal only turned to look at the overly excited miqo’te.

“Uhm...I’ve never made those before.”

“Exactly! It’ll be exciting to try something different!" her eyes closing in excitement and somehow already picking out the best ones.

“Indeed it will.” Hildbrand chimed in. “What a great task for a group of our extraordinaire skills." She kept her eyes on Nashu- already knowing that he flashed his stupid grin. 

“I call bullshit on both of you.” Paying no mind that she was taking the necessary gil.

“That’s our girl!” she mimic him while thanking the merchant. Nashu held the bag filled with peaches before coming to their side. 

“Anything else we need? We have rice yes? The-”

“WE have enough jasmine rice to last us until Manderville’s next hibernation!” This time she did cast her glare at him. 

“Ah but we do have enough” oh no, he wasn’t slying out of this one.

“Who and what went through both of your brilliant minds that it was a good idea to get loads of rice?!” Cal was the cook of the three-thanks to connection within the Scions- so naturally she had a detailed list of food items in the pantry. But the next thing she knew there’s buckets of rice occupying the bottom shelf. Their reason- they wanted Jasmine rice, that’s it.

“It’s always good to change things up. One must always venture and try new stuff rather than sticking to the same old routine.” 

“And that includes buckets of rice?" she asked doubtingly

“Jasmine rice” He corrected, applying insult to the wound. 

She shook her head, the battle already lost. She walked passed them, getting a head start towards the shared apartment. 

“Cal hold on!” she peered over as Nashu hurried her strides to reach her. She held the fruit bag, one hand holding the bottom. 

“We know we messed up, but I just had a great idea!” Cal motioned her head to keep walking-no sense in standing around when their stomachs were at their limits. “We can make some wine rice!” she cocked her eyebrows. 

“Why?” asking doubtingly....again.

“Because it’s high in demand! The vendors I spoke with said that the folks up in Ishgard have a high demand for that type of wine! Since we have soo much rice we can definitely make it!” Cal thought it over. It would make sense since they couldn't grow any crops in the mountains. 

“You both included?” she nodded frantically. “And the leftover rice when the liquid comes out?”

“Make mochi! Or even dango!” she thought it over, making the wine would take a few months with all the rice they had not to mention the sweets another month at least.

But then they wouldn’t have to eat a rice dish anymore. 

“Alright, alright we’ll do it. Anything to get rid of those buckets.” They both cheered as they made their way back for the evening.


	4. Proper roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request leads two Scions into another world filled with monsters and a different type of cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: shifting blame.
> 
> After watching the gameplay footage of the Monster hunter world and FFXIV cross over I decided to honor those who bravely fought the Behemoth. It was an uneven exchange SQUARE!!

A’aba Tia invited Calaxe on a small mission regarding the trafficking of stolen crystals. They left early- the sun barely peeking over the lands of Vesper Bay in search of any clues regarding the stolen gems.

After asking the locals, going as far as the steps of Ul’dah they found traces of crystal mismangership. The one behind it was none other than a simple moogle, scared out of it’s wit-his fur sticky with sweat. He explained that something had happened to his brother when he took charge of caring for a small Aetheyte crystal. Apparently it suddenly acting on it’s own accord, sucking in his brother and other creatures.

“Will you please help me? I promise to pay you if you two can bring him home kupo.” A’aba Tia looked over at his comrade.

“I know my answer, but it depends on you, my friend.” He crossed his arms, his tail flickering as he waited for her answer. She looked at him, her smile flashing through. “That settles it” both turned to the nervous moogle.

“Do you have a means of transporting us to his location?” the little one rapidly nodded, turning his attention to the small shack behind him.

“This crystal managed to remain open just recently.” They followed him inside drawing their eyes towards the same size crystal as the moogle. “It wasn’t like this before, so I think my brother was able to get his up and working kupo.” A’aba took a closer look, strapping all of his leather straps and sandals ones in the process.

“This will transport us to his location?” the moogle nodded. Calaxe checked her straps too before walking close to A’aba and the crystal. The crystal began to glow, its light engulfing the small shack in a radiant light before dimming, leaving only the moogle in its wake.

In a similar large shack, the room blinded the individuals inside. Once the light dimmed the travelers slowly opened their eyes- quickly focusing on the new area. Some stuff were changed, things they didn’t know of and unfamiliar banners laid across the wooden crates. Calaxe made the first move, light skin boots skimming over the the rooms flooring. She glanced around finding a soft humming light in the next room over. She strode over, A’aba following suit as the familiar crystal laid bare.

“We found the crystal but that just leaves us to find the moogle.” They glanced around the space- nothing changing. A’aba walked around, picking up boxes and moving stuff around to the side in search of the little flying pig. As he put a few boxes back in place his ears flickerer, picking up several pairs of footsteps.

“We got company Axe” she flicked her ears to confirm, one hand on her long staff as the steps grew louder. Once near the noise stopped- both parties running high on tension.

“Should we take the leap? It could be some monsters that wandered in.” Both miqo’tes looked at each other, their hearing picking up on the hushed conversation.

“Or an intruder you dimwit. We can’t take any chances.”

“Wait, hold on. There’s something about them...their aether-I mean energy feels familiar Kupo.”

“Kupo?!” They mouthed at the same time. Target found. A’aba took the first charge as he placed his hand on Calaxe’s shoulder to keep her in place. He silently creeped out keeping low to the ground and weapon at the ready.

“He’s getting closer.”

“How in the hell do you know the gender?!”

“It’s all in the aether.” A’aba said as he made himself known. He stood up to his full height while showing that he meant to harm. The group of three plus missing moogle stared at his feline form, reminding them of a humanized counterpart to their Calico friends.

“You know each other?” The buff looking sidekick male looked between them, trying to wrap to comprehend.

“Not exactly” He looked around the room and then to their clothing. “We do hail from the same world by the look of things.” He leaned back and called out Axe to come. She cautiously slipped out from her hiding spot, staff guiding her like a walking stick would. “We came in regards to the moogle’s disappearance on behalf of his brother.”

“Lyn set you guys?! Oh how joyous kupo!” he flew in happiness. They couldn’t help but smile in his joy. Cal walked towards the group, arm out to greet.

“Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Calaxe or Cal for short and he goes by A’aba Tia.” The one eye miqo’te waved.

“So um…” Cal watched as the buff male examined her. “Are you a hunter? You know cause of that long stick of yours?”

“It’s called a staff you moron!” the other, female of slimmer built hit his head. “I’ve read about magic users using tomes and staffs to create powerful spells and summonings.” she grinned back at Cal, her eyes filled with excitement. “Never in my wildest dreams would I think to meet a magic user and well! Here you are!!” Cal giggled at the woman’s excitement- feeling honored at the notion.

“I’m in some parts a hunter but mainly adventurer. I travel with A’aba on a few missions here and there depending on the kind of job needs..” The hunter nodded, happy to be given another chance.

“Back in our world there’s different types of jobs. Usually gets broken up into the “tank, healer and damage dealer” forms. Axe here is known as a Thaumaturge, a black mage. For myself I’m part of the pugilist class, I mainly do hard hitting attacks.”

“And the tank role can be something with like a huge sword and what not?” They both nodded confirming it. “Ok, so you don’t mind helping our friend out in dealing with the powerful monster that crystal spit out? What did he call it...beevon, beehive...uh.” he racked his head trying to figure out the name.

“Behemoth you mean?” The miqo’tes stomachs dropped at the girl’s answer. They turned to each other before staring daggers at the moogle.

“When were you gonna tell us about em?” The little guy started sweating bullets, his fur becoming damp.

“Well uhm..it might have left my mind...But! Everything was fine until that giant chocobo looking monster took the crystal and made it much worse!” Cal grabbed the moogle, shaking the fellow to cease his talking.

“Stop shifting the blame and fucking focus! Where is the Behemoth and please be quick about it!”

“The Elder’s Recess” A’a’ba looked over to the third person in the group. His stance resembling that of a wise man.

“And where would that be?” The man moved to the side, allowing a cat walking on it’s hind legs to come running in.

“This here is Felyne, he’s a calico that has aided many hunters on their missions. He will guide you to our friend currently facing the monster.” He looked at the adventurers. “Please aid our friend and come back safe- all of you.”

They all nodded, taking their leave and followed Felyne to the monster of a beast.

“Could you pass the ice pack?” Thancred smirked as he handed the extra pack to the Tia. When he came back from his spying mission in Ul’dah he didn’t know he would be coming back to the Waking Sands with two beat up Felines. On the way they explained what had happened, the mention of Behemoth summing up everything.

“This is why I tend to the collecting info missions, to averd my face from losing its charm.”

“I swear to the twelve if you don’t shut it I’ma- ow ow” Cal sat back down, her leg covered in ice to ease the burn. “Fucking stupid ass…”

“Language, kids are present.” The trio looked over at the group in the middle. A few of the Scions crowded around the young Garlend boy as they complemented his new armor.

After taking down Behemoth the group wanted to show their appreciation for saving their friend. Since their currency is different from their normal gil, Felyne used the slain monster to make armour for a friend of theirs back home. Both Axe and A’aba smiled at Arenvald’s excited face, happily showing it off in preparations of being the Sylph’s bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to end on a more happy note, cause gods knows what happend to A'aba. Not in my story, NOPE!


	5. The wrong one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud makes a delivery to Cid and gets to meet a few of the Ironworks crew...just not what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snuff #11
> 
> A little inspiration from the FF7, so thought why not.

“Well I did say magiteck had its uses” the young miqo’te said, hauling a rather large aluminum tank filled with ice white powder. Taking up nearly half of her frame, she struggled to put the tank back in its place. 

“Close enough to your ice magic eh?” Biggs watched from the other side of the room. His hands fumbled around with a few bags filled with rusted nails, paint turning the white bag a crimson color.

As both were occupied none heard the footsteps of the blonde spiky haired male. The male looked between the two wondering if he walked into the wrong room. He knocked on the wall, both looking his way. 

“Is Cid around?” Biggs put down the pouches down as he made a few feet towards him.

“He left not too long ago, you would be?” He looked him over. Dressed in all black, some armor and somehow carrying a giant sword with ease. 

“Cloud Strife” He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a grey envelope. “Just a letter from Tifa, said to leave it for him or anyone that can hand it off to him” 

“Sounds good” Cloud walked over to him, handing it over. “Strife right? Yeah we heard some good things bout you from the old guy.”

“H-he’s round the...s-s-same age as you” They looked over to the tired feline, barely finished in securing the tank. 

“Was there a large explosion near by?” 

“Naw, nothing of that sort. Just caught some papers on fire. Amber here used the thing to put it out. Tried something else than her normal magic.”

He did a double take, switching focus from the large tank to Amber’s hunched form. “Did you um...did you carried that?” points to the tank. Amber looked to where he was pointing, two hard huffs to reply. 

“Y-yeah. Heavy sucker tis was. Good” another huff “thing but alas...heavy thou was it” Cloud looked once more. 

“That’s the refillable tank, not the one you would use to put out a fire” He looked around, trying to find one until he saw the familiar logo sign near the stairwell. He walked over, turning to the side where the smaller extinguisher was in its casing before bringing it out. “This is what you would use.” does a quick demonstration of how one would prepare to use the thing. 

Biggs felt a cold chill run down his back. Goosebumps spreading quickly as he was filled to the brim of fear to look. “Quite convenient tis is! Right cloud? A-and the logo’s too! Easy to spot em in the nick of time!” The spiky haired lad could spy how nerve wreaked he was, not even a double take to the source of the cold. 

“Don’t bring me in. She has eyes on you. I’ve dealt with enough as it is.” War flashbacks of Tifa’s rescue from Don Corneo. 

“Traitor” 

“Called a living will”, Cloud threw back. 

Biggs slowly turned his head to the black haired feline, a loopy smile adorning his face as he tried to ease his oncoming pain. “I swear to thou I shall make amends.” On her feet Amber teasiling walked towards him, hips swaying and tail swinging low. Four feet away Biggs shut his eyes, waiting for the flick or verbal assault. But nothing transpired.

“I’ll get you back,” her whisper sending shivers through the room as both felt her cold demeanor. She walked on, passing the Roegadyn and coming closer to Cloud. She spent her gaze on his bright green eyes, a warm smile sent his way. “It’ll be nice to have a new face around. Hoping if we meet again soon, we can talk some more,”She lowered her head, bidding a farewell before making her way towards the stairs. 

Both looked on even after she headed downstairs to the ironworks door, Biggs still not moving from his chilled encounter. Cloud walked over to his side, fire extinguisher in hand as he too felt dazed. 

“Y-you’ll help in my plea with Cid, right?” Cloud snapped his head towards him, confused eyebrows going against his so called “innocent smiles”. He aimed the nozzle at Biggs, firing it and covering his large frame in cold white powder.


	6. A secret not kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and the others travel to Rak'tika with an unwelcome hitchhiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12: fingers crossed
> 
> 5.0 SHB spoilers
> 
> So for some context when Amber was struck by a sin eater instead of her going through the brutal transformation she aquires a sin eater as her familiar. She keeps it under the rug until she finds a way to tell her team. More info on the Familiar will be features in further chapters.

“Pardon me dearest,”

  
Amber quickly move to the side, her long overcoat brushing over the scattered leaves. She looked at the one they all dreaded. Emet-Selch, the leading ascian and reason why there’s been so much hell. Her group quickly tensed up at his presence, Thancred moving in front of Minfila and the black haired miqo’te armed with her gun.

The ascien pressed further away from the group, a few feet still too close as all kept their glaring glaze on the immortal male. He stopped, looking around the Great Woods.

“No land is too great to not be conquered. Just think” He turned around and walked towards the glaring group. “United under one rule, everything and all issues resolved. No competition nor reason to be afraid...,”

“Like frightened little animals,” she said mockingly, weighing her body to one side. Her gun firmly in her left as she put on the safety. The others sighed at her decision, remembering the last she did something of that sorts.

“Well I was going to say something different” He sighed, pulling on his overfured coat, the humanity of the Great Woods taking its toll on the ascian. “But what’s the point. You never let me have fun” her throat emitted a low growl, loud enough to send it’s warning fire at Emet but in doing so made Urianger suspicious.

“I let you continue to follow, but not your comments” Thancred’s authority washed over them, taking charge as the tank role. Emet took his focus to him, letting a heavy sigh fail out before doing a “surrender” with his arms.

“Have it your way then o’le gunbreaker” His swaying gesture poking fun at his attempted authoritarian. “I was only trying to spare a joke, I have been alive for many, many eons. Couldn’t let this old poor soul have a little fun, tch spoil sport” Thancred kept his firm grip on his weapon, no chances given to any and all Ascians.

Amber kept her eyes on him as he came closer to her side. Her gun on safety, but her hidden dagger from the handle still in full force. He came right next to her, his steps slowly down as he grinned at her. His honey eyes, filled with malice and jester looked into hers. She kept her firm stance as he continued to be creepy.

“Can I help you asshat?” his eyebrows cocked sideways, head tilting to each side. He took a small step back, detailing her fully.

“If that’s what you wish now” He hummed as to confirm something but he waved it off. “I’ll take my leave” He kept on his pacing, taking his gloves off with a bit of difficulty. “Oh and Amber!”  
Gun uncocked as she aimed it at him, ready to take the shot.

“If you ever need help with your familiar…” he stopped in his tracks, his head looking over his shoulder. “I’m always here to lend a helping hand” He smirked as he raised his hand, index and middle crossed before disappearing.

She looked at his disappeared form, heavy heart and cold sweat clouded her from the woods humanity. He knew.


	7. Winding down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber begins to bond with her Sin eater familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #13 Wax
> 
> A beginning to Amber's bonding with the sin eater

The lavender trees of Lakeland held no traffic, many being wary of the monsters out roaming. Despite the glaring light, Amber took shelter under a few thick trees. Their lavender leaves slowly falling with each passing breeze, sticking in Amber’s dark hair and a few on her person. Her eyes slowly began to open, coming from the brink of sleep land. She blinked a few times, everything hazy and her ears ringing a tad. Her body slowly beginning to move, getting function back into her limbs and her hearing beginning to sharpen only to hear the cries of a beast. 

Her head looked over to the sound, a skinny long sineater falling down onto the ground, slowly disappearing as it looked in Amber’s direction. As it completely left another came towards her, hound like with sharp wings it walked with familiarity. She rolled onto her other side, letting each leg receive some circulation before attempting to press on.  
The sin eater checked back at the fallen one before getting close to the miqo’te, a small can in its jaw. As it got closer she reached out, placing her hand on its forehead. The hound kept its head still, allowing her to do as she pleased. 

“What do we have here?”, she reached for the tin can in his mouth. It dropped onto her gloved palm, holding a small weight. With both hands on it she examined the container, a type of wax she’s seen around leather shops. “This will be useful, my guns are due for a little maintenance.” She reached over to her bag and tossed the tin in.

The hound circled around her, its spiked tail dragging the fallen leaves as it positioned to lay down. It used one of its wings to pull her down along its body, providing comfort to her and safety against any other eaters. 

She looked back, detailing its determined look of being an onlooker. She reached for her bag once more, tucking it close to her side before laying back against her familiar. 

“I didn’t expect this to ever happen. I’m no summoner as you can tell," she chuckles at her small joke, “so pray forgive me…”. She stopped before turning to face the hound. Said beast turned to look at her, sensing something amiss. “I know that you are a forgiven creature, but...I can’t just call you that.” She looked, and looked around his form. “You look like a male?” One eye closed and the other open to see if she got it right. 

He confirmed it. Relief falling on her shoulders. The last thing she wanted was to insult her ally. 

“Now that we have that settled, a name.” She thought it over, trying to imagine a name that would be easy but unique to her hound ally. “Perhaps Enochos” he looked at her, tilting his head side to side.

“Like we bound our strength to each other. My aether to yours...would that be alright?”

He didn’t know what to do. He was just a monster, forever to eat and consume but this little female. 

She smiled as he gave her a low bow, accepting his name. Enochos moved his head to the side, leaning his head towards the floor to rest and stand guard. He felt Amber shift before she continued to rest her eyes. 

Enochos looked out, emitting a low growl to any eaters that came to close. For the first time since being summoned he now served a purpose, to protect and aid Amber...his mistress and friend. For the name she bestowed upon him, a new meaning.


	8. Pixie rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calaxe only wanted to rest her eyes, but in IlMheg that never happens. Especially if one has nice hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radiant promt

Calaxe thought to have found shade wishing to gather fresh air than the closed room's dusty particles. Only recently came having found Urianger and now discussing a plan on dealing with the light warden of the land. 

As they thought and planned, Cal snuck away to rest a bit, her legs not used to standing on their own since the incident. She found a nice tree to rest, it’s wide trunk being perfect to rest her back and the overwhelming leaves covered the radiant light of the land. Her eyes closed and body slowly following suit she was finally able to settle. 

After a while her body did began to awake. She unconsciously shift around, drowning out any soreness any limbs might have felt but nothing. Her body not sore but her neck yes. She tilted her head gently to each side, first starting on her right side but her eyes snapped open when she felt her hair pulled the other way. 

“Stop moving! I’ll have to start over again!” She whipped her head forward, grabbing a small knife from her pouch. Once she was a few feet from her resting spot did she spy a pixie, eyebrows frowned and arms tightly crossed, her wings flutter rapidly. “Now look you've done! You’ve ruined me work. Have you any idea it was to keep you from constantly moving” the pixie flew closer to her, her face right on hers as she flicked her nose. “You can let me finish and perhaps I'll be alright not to mess with you any further in the day.” 

“And you believe that i would let you?” Her hand still keeping ahold of her hair,fingers feeling over the loose braids and another thing amiss. She eyed the wandering fae. 

“Of course.” She came close to her face once more. “Just let me play with your hair, it's soo long and smooth” she made a beeline into her hair, grabbing the rest of the slightly messy braid. Her eyes widen with her hair suddenly being pulled, feeling it with her smaller strands.

“Hold hold, just hold it!” her tongue expressing her pain, some luck the little fairy did ease her grip. 

“So that’s the yes?! Oh how wonderful! Now sit, sit” Cal unfavoring followed her back to the trunk, keeping in mind her hair was still in her grasp. 

“Just one thing miss...pixie” she carefully sat down. “There was a ribbon in my hair did you perchance?"

“Oh yes, yes. I was going to use it to tie your braid, till someone kept moving!” The pixie flew around to her view, the slim dark purple ribbon dangled from her small hands. Cal sighed, great relief following. 

“Thank the gods, I got a tad nervous when I didn't feel the thing.” 

“This little ribbon? I’m sure you mortals have plenty to choose from.” they both looked at each other, the bigger one cracking a shy smile. 

“That there is...but its the value this one holds. This little thing” her hand reached out, the tips of the fingers touching the end of the ribbon. “It’s a symbol of my home, everyone gets one and we treasure it. It’s the one thing that keeps us together ...despite everything we’ve lost.” the ribbon laid limp in her hand. Her head slightly turned she watched as the fairy flew behind her. Her small hands began to undo the current braids and start anew.

Close to the hour the little fairy finished the final twist. By the time she was done a few more decided to join in, much to Cal’s disagreement. Three in total it took, round 20 mins ago they called for her ribbon. Once finished they smiled in victory, one bringing a small glass mirror to showcase their work. In the span of the hour they managed to design a three sets of interlocking braids, the type unknown to her despite her very culture revolving around braids. 

“We call it a Scottish version of a dutch braid, something to keep out of your view and your neck cool. And look” one the pixies point to the center of the braid. They managed to design a simple rose and used her ribbon to “color” it by weaving it in. “Soo” all their sets of eyes, and the hidden ones too, look at her expression. 

“Beautiful” her smile turned laugh filled the fairies with joy as they flew around, their mission complete.


End file.
